


Follow Your Arrow Where Ever It Points

by RahRaZorBlade



Series: Tiger & Bunny Omega Verse [2]
Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Alpha Barnaby, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Insecurity, M/M, Nightmares, Omega Kotetsu, Omega Verse, Scared of being abandoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Part two of 'They Say Love Is Forever, Your Forever Is All That I Need'. Kotetsu starts having insecure thoughts because Barnaby hasn't claimed him yet.





	

Kotetsu whimpered. He was tired but he refused to sleep. 

His dreams have gotten worse since he moved in with Barnaby. 

The Alpha hadn't claimed his yet. They haven't even spoken about the subject and it was driving the Omega insane. 

He kept having the same dream over and over. 

A dream where Bunny got over being soul mates with such a useless old man, so the Alpha kicked Kotetsu out of his house and forced him to live on the street. 

He got fired from his job, he lost all his friends, even his mother, brother and daughter disowned him. 

He woke up every night to Barnaby trying to comfort him. 

He sighed, looking out the window to the city below. 

"Why are you still awake?" Bunny asked with a yawn, messing his bed hair up even more. 

Kotetsu frowned.  
"Sorry, Barnaby." He tried to smile, but the happiness didn't quite reach his eyes.

"What's wrong?" The Alpha asked, moving forward. 

"Nothing, why would something be wrong?" Kotetsu's heart was beating like crazy. 

"Because you only called me that when something's wrong. When you're having insecure thoughts."

Wild Tiger frowned.  
'How did he know that?!' 

Barnaby smiled slightly.  
"I can sense it. You call me 'Barnaby' when you think you're being a burden. Right?" 

The Omega looked to the floor and nodded.  
"I-I didn't realise you knew." He grumbled. 

Bunny nodded.  
"Well I do. Now tell we what's going through that head of yours." He said. 

"It's my fault you're stuck with me. If I hadn't turned into a stupid Omega-" he was cut off. 

"It's not your fault. This happens some times with soulmates. It's human nature." Bunny stifled a yawn. 

"You couldn't help changing natures." The Alpha added. 

"But what about everyone else, they're going to hate me. No one wants to work near an Omega. All the other Heroes are Alphas. What am I suppose to do?" Kotetsu frowned, frustrated tears made their way to his eyes.

Barnaby frowned, moving closer to grip the Omega's cheeks. 

"You hold your head high. You're not weak, Kotetsu. You're strong and I'm proud to be your partner and soulmate. We'll talk more in the morning about what we should do about us bonding."

The Omega smiled, rubbing a nervous hand behind his head.  
"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you in the morning then." 

The next night the nightmares stopped.

Kotetsu wants to deny it's because he now shares a bed with bunny every night. 

But he can't lie to himself, he knows Bunny will always keep him safe. 

But he has too much pride to admit that.


End file.
